Up the wall and Over the moon
by Juliette Rose24
Summary: Logan, Colin and our favorite drunken Aussie have gotten themselves kicked out of school...again. This time when transfered to Chilton, they are ordered to hang out with the lovely Rory Gilmore. Rogan all the way...or am I lying. Read and find out. Then r
1. Fire!

"What the hell did you do this time?" Logan Huntzberger hissed between his teeth to a certain Australian sitting in the stiff office chair next to him. Logan wasn't necessarily mad, because he had in the past gotten his two best friends into all sort of trouble, but Logan wanted to know at least why he was about to get the third degree from, his headmaster, parents, and sister, Honor.

Colin Mcrea who was also seated in the stiff office chairs on the other side of the smirking Australian whispered, "Yeah Finn? What's the deal? And why are Logan" he jerked his thumb toward Logan, " And I involved."

"Interesting story actually" Finn said quiet a deal louder then his friends were speaking, earning him a glare and a "Hush down young man" from the secretary nearest to them. "Well you remember then fire drill we had this morni-" Finn began, but was cut of, by a bookish looking student volunteer who choose that moment to interrupt by saying, "Headmaster Brown will see you now" and gestured into a room just behind her.

All three boys, had been in that room and many others similar to it countless time, so they were more then used to the situation at hand.

"All righty boys, time to face the beast." Logan said while straightening up and walking into Headmaster Brown's office.

Colin, Finn and Logan walked through the room and each sat themselves in separate, red, cushy seats much unlike the chairs found in the main office waiting area.

Once settled in, an older man with a brown mop of hair and tan leathery skin who sat across from them behind a grand desk in front of the boys spoke, "Well boys, this is what the sixth time, you've been in my office since school started three months and a week ago?"

Finn answered him stupidly with a smile, " No sir, this is the eighth". Logan and Colin both shot their friend death glares, it was custom to lie and tell the headmaster that his estimate was more then they'd actually been in. Both Colin and Logan were mad, but not very surprised, people loved Finn for his charm and drunken version of "The Passion of the Christ" not for his _intelligence_.

Headmaster Brown burrowed his eyebrows in concentration then seemed to remember the seventh and eighth trips to his office and simply said, "Oh.". Then he continued, "Now lets move on the why you are here today. What you boys did was wrong, selfish and not at all humorous. None of the staff at this school laughed one bit. Tricking the staff into believing that in case of a fire the were supposed to meet up in the teachers lounge, then locking them in there at the fire drill this morning causing all of them to miss their classes today, was very, v_ery_ wrong of you. Now I want you three to think about what you have done while I think of the punishment.

Finn smiled contently and Colin and Logan buried their heads into their shoulders to conceal their laughter. As Headmaster Brown left his office to "leave them alone with their thoughts" Logan, Colin and Finn burst out into laughter.

Logan was the first to speak, "That was you? Robert was spreading all these rumors around that it was him!"

Colin patted Finn on the back his eyes glossed with tears of laughter as he said "Classic man! Truly brilliant, I've never been more proud of you ever, even when you convinced the headmaster of our last school to join you streaking!"

After several more minuets of egotistical remarks and laughing, Headmaster Brown entered the room. As soon as the three boys heard the click of a turning door each went into their "thinking about what I have done" stance. Logan laid his head in his hands, Colin turned his head and stared off into space, and Finn closed his eyes and pretended to pray.

Headmaster Brown took slow long strides over to his desk and sat down solemnly. "I'm so glad you young men are taking in how serious this whole situation is."

The three boys just glanced over at each other with equally egotistical smirks gracing their faces.

"Yes your majesty. Very serious. We are naughty boys." Finn spoke up.

Headmaster Brown look slightly alarmed, but then seem to remember he _was_ talking to Finn after all. Looking a little guilty, but knowing it had to be done, he decided to tell the boys their punishment.

" While you boys were alone with your thoughts" Headmaster Brown said, "I took the liberty to call your parents. They were hardly surprised that you were in trouble. We discussed what we thought needed to be done. And I must tell you unfortunately we've decided it's probably best to part ways.".

Colin and Logan just looked to each other bored, they had been expelled so many times this was hardly a new thing. And none of the three boys had any connection to the school, there only real friends were each other and none of their many girlfriends meant anything to them.

Finn however looked slightly confused, "Are you dumping me?"

The headmaster just shook his head at Finn and continued on his speech.

"But instead of just expelling you and leaving you to go on your merry way, Your parents and I have decided to shake things up-"

Finn cut him off, "Like a martini?" he looked around eagerly.

Once again Headmaster Brown ignored him. "I called a good friend of mine who works over at the prep school in Hartford called Chilton. Headmaster Charleston-that's his name by the way- has agreed to let you join his school tomorrow. Your parents are buying uniforms as we speak."

Logan, Colin and Finn had yet to see what was new about this time, so far it sounded same 'ol, same 'ol.

"And while your attending Chilton, for the first two weeks you will being spending all free time with a exemplary student. You will go to her classes and take her extracurricular. Also after school you will go to her home with her and study, she will ensure that you three stay out of trouble."

The three boys looked over at each other alarmed, spending all free time with a nerdy goodie goodie. It was every teenage boy's worst nightmare. _Especially these three._

_REVIWreviwREVIEW!_


	2. Say it!

**Sorry it took so long to put up this chapter, i know im horrible. Anyway ill try to get a new chapter up soon, but really im very unreliable. sorry. **

**Plus i know this chapter sucks, but bear with me people. REVIW PLEASE! **

**Btw. there will be Roganness next chapter, i promise. But please tell me wia reviw. Should she hate him or Love him when she first meets him?**

"Say it." Lorelai said to her daughter with a very deadpanned face.

"You're a freak."

"Say it!" Lorelai opened her eye wide to try and prove how serious she was.

" Freak" 

"Say It!" This time Lorelai half screamed her demand, causing quite a few uptight diners, not to mention Luke to turn around and glare.

"No matter how much strain you put in your voice I am not going to say it!"

"Aha! And why wouldn't you be willing to say it?" Lorelai put on a twisted smile knowing her daughter was about to crack.

"Because what if I thought I was over Dean, but really wasn't so I did say it, causing me to loose all that makes me pretty and loved!"

"So. You're not over Dean! I knew it!" Lorelai said with an even bigger smile causing her to look somewhat like a demented ferret.

"I AM!" Rory screeched, and looked over at her mother and the look of twisted pleasure on her face. Rory realized she would never win, and was running out of time so she regretfully gave in. "Fine hand me the coffee."

Lorelai clapped wildly and pushed the red coffee cup toward Rory. Who placed her right hand over the top of the cup and with a glare towards her mother said,

"I Lorelai Gilmore the third swear on my coffee-the thing that makes me pretty and keeps me from murdering Kirk- that I am 100 percent over Dean and am fine to go to this party tonight to support Lane and her band."

After Rory finished her statement, she looked over at her mom, who smiled and nodded. Rory said thanks grabbed her coat, kissed her mother's cheek, waved Luke goodbye and sped out of the diner.

Once outside she pulled on her coat and power walked over to the bush nearest the gazebo. Once there a Korean girl popped out and pulled Rory into a bone crushing hug.

"I thought you weren't going to be here, so I started hyperventilating and then Dave called and I couldn't breath and now I know he doesn't like me. I mean before I knew, but now I KNOW! Oh god, I cant to this. I really cant. I blame Kirk. Remember when I was eleven and I was dancing in the street with you and Kirk laughed and said we sucked, and his moves were better. I think her scarred me. Now I am forever paranoid that I will be rejected."

"Woah Nellie! I'm here, you can breath now" Rory paused and waited for Lane to regain normal breathing patterns and when after several minutes she was there Rory continued. "Now first off, Dave is crazy about you, and even though he hasn't fessed up yet, he is. I know. Second, Kirk was lying, we were amazing and his dancing skills…well. No. Bad. Very bad. Third, you are amazing, and you will ROCK!"

Lanes shoulders relaxed, and she pulled away from Rory.

"You right. I'm crazy."

Rory opened her mouth to respond, but was cut short by a honk from a green van on the street next to them.

"Well at least you have a gimmick." Rory said with a smile as Lane and her hopped into the backseat, and crammed themselves between Brian and Dave's guitar.

**See that reviw button? You know you want to press it. dont you? So press it. then write words. then hit submit.**


	3. striking out

**So so so sorry that it took me forever to get this chapter up and that i lied and said i would get it up soon. i have no excuse other then that i am a lazy bum. but thank you SOOOOOO much for those of you who reviwed. And majors props to Rorylogan fan for the reviw of "words" cause i was thinking someone was going to write that as i wrote that. i laughed so hard, when i read you reviw. :) and about the love vs. hate thing read and see what i decided on...and as always reviw!!!!!!!!!!**

"Fantastic party. Really. You do know how to get the people fired up don't you Finny!" Colin said his words dripping with sarcasm as he patted Finn on the back.

"Mum. Scotch. Hid. Mad." Finn said rubbing his head.

"Aha. That explains why you are still clothed. But don't worry mate, more people will arrive in about ten minuets and I bet at least someone has something that can get you drunk in a jiffy."

"They better hurry up, I haven't been this sober since I was still inside mother." Finn said slumping down into a chair.

" Okay now that we have the alcohol problem under control, we still have another pressing matter at hand." Colin said looking around Finns grand main room.

" I don't care Colin! Get that stick out of your ass and go dance or something."

"He would, but…" another voice joined in the conversation as Logan made his way into the room and closer to his friends,

"He is lacking music to dance to. And quiet frankly I think that stick is permanently stuck up there."

"The bands on its way. Don't get your panties in a bundle." Finn replied still massaging his head.

"Goo- wait Colin…this is a party right?" Logan asked curiously.

"Yes. Why wouldn't it be? We just got kicked out of another school. We always have a party after we've been expelled."

"Its just that, Finn is wearing pants. Finn never wears pants at parties." Logan replied eyeing Finn slowly as if trying to figure out the problem.

"Finns mom hid the scotch." Colin replied looking quite disinterested.

" Someone needs to tell her to stop doing that. It's not good for poor Fi-…. Finn is there an Asian girl and a guy who looks like he will live with his mother until her turns 50 in the band of yours?" Logan asked eyeing the new people that just walked into the party.

"Asian…yes." Finn said still not removing his head from his hands. "Deal with them." he directed at Logan the he ordered Colin to find him something alcoholic. Both boys parted ways and went to answer Finn's commands.

"Are you the band?" Logan asked as her approached the group.

"You're not Australian. Brian you told me the guy was freaking Australian." Zach said as he gave Brian a shove.

"Sorry about that." Lane cut in shaking Logan's hand. "There really is no excuse for them. And yeah we are the band. Hep Alien. Where do you need us?"

Logan smiled slightly as her watched two of the band mates shove each other around and throw insults. "Over there is fine." Logan motioned to the far corner where a microphone had been set up. He watched the band pick up their instruments, and the two band mates continued their fight about how hard it is to tell if someone is from Australia, and figured he ought to end it.

"And just so you know, the person who hired you is Australian, I'm just his friend, Logan."

"Ha. I was right." The scrawnier band mate said sticking out his narrow chest. That earned him another shove and a shut up.

"The Asian girl waved and said, "I'm lane, this is Dave," she motioned to a brunette boy holding a guitar. "This is Brian and Zach," she motioned to the two fighting boys. First the scrawnier then the larger. "And finally, this is Rory. She's not in the band, but is providing our moral support. Like a cheerleader, but not as slutly, or preppy." When she introduced Rory she motioned to a brunette girl that Logan hadn't noticed until then. She had amazing blue eyes, and Logan couldn't help but notice how well her legs looked in her mid thigh length brown skirt. He would definitely be checking up on her later on. Logan made eye contact with Rory and smirked.

" Well. More people are arriving, so I'll leave you to your music. Now excuse me while I check up on that earlier mentioned Aussie." And with that Logan nodded his head and walked back into the chair where Finn was slumped.

"Colin still not back with the alcohol yet?" Logan asked skimming the partly filled room letting his eyes hold their gaze on Rory for a second.

"No! He's taken bloody forever." Finn said scowling, and humming quietly to himself until a few seconds later when Colin returned and tapped Finn in the shoulder with champagne bottle.

"Now whose got their panties in a bundle?"

Finn looked up at the sudden coldness hitting his arm, and his eyes filled with joys as he snatched the bottle up, brought it to his mouth and started chugging faster than anyone even Spencer Tracy thought possible. After he had downed the entire bottle, he pulled away gasping for breath. He rubbed the sides of the bottle whispering softly, "Never leave me again! I was utterly lost without you love!" and other sweet nothings.

Logan and Colin just looked at each other, thinking the same thing. Why on earth were they friends with Finn in the first place.

This thought deepened even further into their minds as Finn pulled off his belt and dress slacks and sped over to the nearest redhead and started dancing next to her, despite her objections.

"Well on that happy note" Colin said as he patted Logan on the back and walked away.

Having been deserted by his friends was fine by Logan because Logan was in desperate need of a bedmate. Logan realized that the next day was going to be awful with the whole good two shoes watching their every move. Logan walked across the room to the bar and eyed his selection for the night. He reached the table and poured himself a glass of scotch right as the band kicked into their first song of the night. Upon hearing the blast of sound, Logan turned his head around, mid sip and watched them play. After only a few seconds Logan grew tired and let his eyes wander to what else, but the female nearest to the band, Rory.

Logan smirked egotistically and began to stride over there when something Lane had said played in his head. She had mentioned that she wasn't a slut, therefor, Logan concluded, despite the charm dripping from his every move she wasn't going to sleep with him. So a new prospect must be found.

Rory nodded her head in tune with the music as she watched her best friend forget her fears and do what she does best- rock. After about two songs Lane looked Rory in the eyes and jerked her head. She was at a party and damn it Rory was going to dance and have a good time, not do something she could do in her garage any old time. So Rory smiled weakly at Lane and turned away. This wasn't exactly her idea of fun, standing in a room full of drunken strangers, but it made Lane happy so it was all worth it.

Rory examined the room and landed on the only

semi-familiar face in the crowd, Logan. She watched him from afar as he talked to a petite girl, when suddenly she grew angry and stormed off. Logan shook his head exasperated and threw him self in the nearest chair. Rory felt bad and approached him.

"Struck out?" she said as she reached the chair.

He looked up and smiled a little, "Oh yeah."

"Don't worry you can do better anyway." Rory continued surprised by her own boldness.

Logan's eyebrows raised at this comment. She was acted very suggestive, maybe she was more sluty then Lane had lead on.

"Oh is that so?"

"Yes." Rory said meekly hoping Logan didn't notice the red tint appearing on he cheeks.

"But the thing is I've lost my charm tonight. I hopeless" Logan said in fake sorrow.

"Hey. You seem well advised in the art of mack to me!" Rory replied.

"Is that so… if that be the case, would you care to dance." Logan asked standing up.

Rory blushed even deeper at his question but nodded slightly. Logan placed his hand on the small of her back and lead her to a smaller room where the majority of the people who were dancing were in. A slow song was on so once they had progresses far enough into the room, Logan slid his arm further along her back and grasped her other hand in his. They swayed slightly to the music. And Logan decided that the night was nearly over so if he wanted any at all tonight, this would be the time to act. So without another word being spoken Logan slid his lips toward Rory's and presses them gently across hers.

If Rory was surprised that Logan had asked her to dance that was nothing compared how shocked she was when he kissed her. She was hardly the girl to kiss a guy she had hardly known for two hours, but something just felt right to her, so she let him. He held the kiss for several moments his hands rubbing her back and the swaying stopping completely. Then he pulled apart looked into her eyes and said, "So do you want to get out of here? Really get the night started…" he trailed of suggestively. Rory instantly grasped the meaning of his question and yanked her self out of his arms.

"No!" she exclaimed, "I can't believe you. You. You arrogant, ass, jerk, Butt Faced Miscreant!" and with that she turned her heal and stormed off.

Logan shook his head to himself and murmured, "butt faced miscreant?"

**ahaha. love and hate i decided to use them both. now go and REVIW!**


	4. The spiffiness of Finn

**I am simply the most horrible person to ever live and I know it. The wait for this chapter has been way to long and I can't even think up a good excuse for it. So here's your chapter. At long last. And as always REVIW!**

"Well now, don't you two look spiffy!" Finn said as he circled his two best friends, dresses head to toe in Chilton's regulation uniform. Both friends glared at him, Logan just stuck with the glare to hung over to care, but Colin immedently retorted.

"Shut up Finn, you're wearing it to." Replied a very bitter Colin. After the party's end last night, Colin and Logan were left alone, both having been unusually undesirable that night. They drank the night away, without have a though about the fact that they were starting a new school in the morning. So as a result of their incredible rash and rather stupid behavior Colin and Logan were crabby, sick and sensitive to light and sound.

"I never said that I didn't look spiffy. I pride myself in my spiffiness as a matter of fact!" Finn responded happily. He actually had a reason for being joyful. Unlike his two hungover friends he had actually scored last night and had not spent his night alone and drinking. He spent it in company and drinking. But no amount of alcohol consumption could every result in Finn becoming hungover. "Now mates, let's go meet our stalkee." And he paraded off down the hallway into headmaster Charleston's office, while babbling on and on about what exactly you would call the person you are stalking.

They reached the office and were immedently ushered in and sent into squishy blue armchair similar to the ones that were stationed in Headmaster Brown's office. As soon as they were seated and comfortable, Headmaster Charleston walked in.

" Good morning men." He said seriously. Headmaster Charleston was an older man with a small amount of gray hair still left on his head. He had certain sophistication about him and defiantly looked like he was not going to be fun to anger. Not like that ever stopped Logan, Colin and Finn. "Beautiful morning today."

The boys absent-mindedly nodded their heads in agreement.

The headmaster continued, "Now lets move onto the serious part shall we?" And without waiting for an answer he moved onto his speech. "The entire Chilton student body, staff and parents pride ourselves on the way we run. No nonsense, fooling around or disrespectful, crude behavior. However looking into your files you seem to drip these three things in everything that you do. And this is going to stop. Now. Normally, I wouldn't have even accepted you regardless of your parents, however I am a loyal man and a friend asked for a favor and I complied. He also asked that you be paired with an exemplary student while you attend Chilton to make you young men straighten out. The girl you are being paired with was picked by myself personally. She is ambitious, smart, responsible and you have no chance of "getting in her pants", or whatever term you decide to use. I know what you were planning; I have been running a school with boys attending for over thirty years. I can read you like a book. So Mr. Mcrea, Mr. Huntzburger, next time you even think about coming to school hungover, don't." And with stern look he stood up from behind his desk walk to the door and continued, "Boys, meet your mentor Lorelai Gilmore, or as she likes to be called Rory."

As Headmaster Charleston began to open the door, Logan scrambled to remember bits and pieces from the night before trying to remember why the name Rory sounded so familiar. The answer to this question came to him in full blast seconds later as he connected eyes with the brunette from the night before.

"You!" he said shocked.

"Oh god" she replied

Love it? Hate it? I need feedback please… REMEMBER TO REVIW! 


	5. Damn charm

And with stern look he stood up from behind his desk walk to the door and continued, "Boys, meet your mentor Lorelai Gilmore, or as she likes to be called Rory."

As Headmaster Charleston began to open the door, Logan scrambled to remember bits and pieces from the night before trying to remember why the name Rory sounded so familiar. The answer to this question came to him in full blast seconds later as he connected eyes with the brunette from the night before.

"You!" he said shocked.

"Oh god" she replied

"Oh god indeed!" exclaimed Finn who was happily clapping his hands and fidgeting around in his chair like an over excitable two-year-old. He nudged Logan in the side, completely oblivious to Logan's shock. "Mate she is not the cow I had in my mind!". Finn then proceeded to grab the started Rory's hand and kiss it. "Well hello love! Has anyone told you that you are one very sexy lady?".

"Uh…not recently…" Rory responded trailing off. She was still standing awkwardly in shock. She had a million thoughts racing through her head the most pressing of all happened to involving a certain blond sitting about five feet from her. Did she really have to spend all her free time and school time with the jerk from the previous night? Someone up there had to hate her. However horrified Rory might have been feeling she had to mask her feelings and put on a smile to protect her reputation with the headmaster.

So she just smiled happily at Finn and then turned to Logan and Colin.

"Hello! I'm Rory and you are?" She said her words dripping with false cheer.

Colin absentmindedly grunted his name, Finn replied with a "Finnagin" and Logan completely blew off the question. His mind was panicked. 'Oh crap' he thought, 'do I really have to spend every waking hour with someone who hates me? This is going to suck.'

At this point Headmaster Charleston had being a very sharp man, realized something was up. He however decided to do nothing about it though, Rory was a smart kid and she could handle it. Besides for any issue involving the three boys in front of him he really didn't want to know.

"Very well" Headmaster Charleston said after a considerably long pause. "I have placed all three of you in the same classes as Rory, so she will send you on your way. The teachers are excepting you." He then preceded to hand a manila folder to Rory explaining that it contained information such as schedules, phone numbers and locker numbers.

Rory and Finn smiled said good bye to the headmaster and headed out the door with a moody Logan and Colin at their heels. As soon as they left the office Finn immedently launched into his life story. He was born in Australia, but moved to Connecticut at five years old, where he met Colin and Logan. The three instantly connected and spent the next many years terriozing teachers, parents and anyone with a sense of responsibility and a lack of patience and tolerance. They were walking down f hall when two giggling girls practically fell out of the girls bathroom, falling over each other in hysterics. One of them pointed to Rory and their laughter dried up as soon as they spotted the three guys. One of the girls waved at Rory like they were the best chums in the world. "Rory! How are you?" She exclaimed, but she continued before Rory could answer, "And who are your friends? You must introduce us!".

Rory looked exasperated at the girl's very unsubtle technique of getting the scoop on the guys on Rory's arms. Quite literally in Finns case seeing as he had linked arms with Rory and rested his head on her shoulder as he told his stories. "This is Finn" She said elbowing Finn in the side, "And this is Colin and Logan. They're new here" She finished giving each boy a nod and a glance as she said their names. She let her gaze linger on Logan a moment of two longer. He really was quite hot she let herself think. However she made herself remember what an ass he was and tore her gaze from him and returned it two the two girls. "This is Louise." She said motioning to the girl who had inquired about the boys. She was twirling her blond hair about her fingers. "And this is Madison" She continued motioning to the brunette smiling at them.

Both girls gave a giggle and opened their mouths to initiate a conversation, but Rory cut them off as cheerfully as possible. "As much as we would love to chat, we must be getting to homeroom. So we'll talk later, okay?" And with that she grabbed the guys and continued on their way to class.

On the way to the classroom Finn had seemingly given up in his efforts to indulge Rory in his life history and he just walked beside Rory taking in the hallways of Chilton. Meanwhile Logan still sulked from behind Rory lost in thought. This really wasn't fair, he had already made a horrible impression on the girl and now he would have to just put up with her glares and loathing. Besides what was such an "influential student" doing making out with strange guys? He tilted head to the side catching a peak at her face. She really was hot.

The four students passed by several more classrooms, before Rory stopped at the door of one. "This is where homeroom will be taking place everyday, "Rory explained, while holding open the door. Once inside she continued. "The teachers name is Mr. Hallens, he's a decent man even though he is hard of hearing, but that's okay since all we do in this class is call roll and listen to annoncements."

Rory then proceeded to walk over to the teacher's desk and tell him that his new students had arrived. Mr. Hallens nodded his head then sent a smile over to the three boys.

Rory then gave them a nudge with her head directing them to take seats and then continued chatting it up with Mr. Hallens. Logan, Colin and Finn looked at each other then walked to the seats at the back of the room. Logan slid into the chair next to a blond boy, without giving it much though. He had barely settled himself down in the chair when the blond boys voice cut through his actions.

"Well, Huntzburger I never thought I would see the day of your parents sending you to school at Chilton."

Logan looked at the boy and sighed. This was going to suck more then he had originally thought. He gave an annoyed glance back at Colin and Finn only to see that both of them were sending death glares at the boy.

"And why would that be, Dugrey?" Logan said, his voice not being able hide his disgust.

"It just seems surprising to me that your parents would send you to a school so close to home. Seeing as how they don't love you and all." Tristan replied.

Logan lunged forward with every intention of gauging the boy's eyes out, but two pairs of hands reached forward and grabbed his uniform by the back.

"Easy there Logan" Finn said, reeling Logan back in. " We wouldn't want the lovely Rory to hate us on the first day."

"Too late for that" Logan managed to mumble before he was cut of by Tristan laughter.

"Oh this is to priceless!" Tristan said between laughs, "You guys are the losers assigned to Mary?"

"Whose Mary? I thought her name was Rory" Colin asked.

"It is Rory" Rory said walking up the aisle and taking a seat next to Logan and in front of Finn and Colin. "Don't pay him any attention, he's a jerk" she said to Logan, Finn, and Colin motioning to Tristan.

"I'm hurt Mare, you know that you want me." Tristan replied cockily the same time as Finn opened his mouth in shock.

"I think you are the first member of the opposite sex that is aware of this obvious fact and isn't attracted to him. You're not a mate under all the uniform are you?" Finn asked bluntly.

Rory laughed good heartedly, "No, I'm not a mate Finn. And me? Attracted to that thing, that someone decided to call Tristan? Ick!" Then Rory shot Tristan a glare and pretended to vomit.

"Hey!" Tristan began, but was cut of by the annoncements.

"Hello students, faculty and staff welcome to another glorious day at Chilton this is Melissa Johnston with the morning announcements. Before we begin the instructional day, please rise to say the pledge of allegiance."

Everybody in the room rose and said the pledge then sat down and listened to the announcements, except for two students. Rory was listening to Melissa read of the room number for that students should go to if they were interested in joining the dance committee when a note fell on her desk. She picked it up and glanced around the room to see who had sent it. She connected glances with a pair of deep chocolate brown eyes belonging to none other then Logan Huntzburger. Great she though sarcastically. She open the note and read his dark handwriting.

I know things are weird for us and I just wanted to ask you if you could just forget about last night? I have to spend all my time with you and I'd really rather not have you hate me. Deal?

Rory read the note and responded in her own slanted print.

_Oh right! Of course I should just forget about what an ass you were so things can be easier for you! That's going to happen._

Logan's eyebrows rose in surprise after reading her response. This was not what he expected. He brought his pen to the paper and scribbled his response down before flicking it over to Rory's desk.

**I didn't mean for it to sound like that. It's just that I'm used to girls just throwing themselves at me, but I never try to force something upon them and you were giving me all the signs.**

Rory's eyes became slits in reading his response. Partly because he was being egotistical but more because she knew he was right. But she wasn't about to let him know that.

_What kinds of signs? There were no signs!_

Logan read he response and couldn't help, but smirk. He was getting to her. Just a little more pushing and his case would be accepted.

"Okay" signs. "I think you're totally amazing" signs. "Boy would I love to sleep with you" signs. Don't even try to deny them, 'cause you know they were there.

Rory knew he was right and figured there was no point in denying them. Even though his ego was huge she couldn't help but warm up to him. Damn charm!

_Wow! Look at that ego! It's huge!_

Logan smirked even more after reading her last response, and repeated one solitaire word on the page hoping it was his last.

Deal?

Rory read the entire content of the note again and mulled things over in her head silently for a few moments before turning to Logan and nodding her head with a small grin. Logan smirked right back and winked.

"Ass." Rory whispered to him jokingly. Logan placed his hand to his heart and pretended to be hurt. Meanwhile Melissa bid the student population of Chilton a good day and the announcements were over and the bell rang for students to head for their next class.

Finn leaned over and placed his head between Logan and Rory while Colin grabbed his book bag and stood up. "Where to now love?".


	6. Way too much Gilmore

Okay so I suck at life, but I guess I will somehow get over that and you guys will just have to deal with the fact that I am a horrendously slow updater. I'm not really sorry, it's just how I am, but I really hope that I don't loose any readers in the waiting periods of this story. Since the forever ago that I posted my last chapter I came up with a realization and an idea. The realization is that I should really stick to one shots because I am bad at updating and the first chapter always seems to be better then the rest of the story. The idea is that I will use a whole bunch of icon quotes in the next few chapters, just to romantic it up and make it seem so much cuter. So without a further delay (you all know there's been enough of those already.) the next chapter!

The pact of friendship (or something like it.) made between Rory and Logan after their not so brilliant meeting mentally lasted about seven seconds. On the outside the two seemed to uphold their agreement to be friends who just enjoyed each others company. And their insides met their outsides until about ten minutes into History with Mr.

Duvall, then the attraction started to pick up after its premature death thanks to Logan's overwhelming sexual appetite.

The three boys and their- for lack of a better word- dictator walked into the classroom taking great length to ensure seats as far from Tristan as humanly possible. They settled into their seats, small talk thrown about here and there until Rory noticed the fact that Finn's backpack remained unzipped. Looking to her left where Finn had slammed down his books only a few moments earlier with a, "Bloody Hell! I hate books.", and was only greeted with his back while he smoozed up the redhead to the left of him. She grabbed the Back of Finn's uniform and pulled until his torso flew backward violently.

"Ugh love. I know you can't keep your hands off of me, but please less violence. Lets not hurt poor Finny, a 'Finn come to the bathroom and make sweet love to me' would suffice."

"So Sorry" Rory replied directing her comment to both Finn and the redhead staring at her is disgust, "but 'Finny' over here needs to stay on track and he can't do that if he's staring up your legs. Thanks." And with that she pulled him around and shoved his backpack at him. To which Finn just responded with,

"Fierce. I like it." Then pulled out his books like the rest of the group before turning to Rory again.

"So Daddy Warbucks what's the plan for after this educational chunk of the day?"

"Uh." Said Rory rather distractedly as she set up her page for notes, "My house for studying, Luke's for dinner, then rounding it up with a miniature movie night."

"I have no clue what any of that means." Responded Colin looking slightly horrified. Logan cut in,

"Does it really matter Col? It's not like we have a choice in the matter." He hadn't meant to sound bitter, but his words dripped bitter feelings.

"Listen guys" Rory directed to the boys in general, but spoke facing Logan, "I didn't volunteer for this, but I was willing to do it because I knew how much worse it could've gotten, trust me you could've gotten Paris."

"Paris?" Logan asked

"You'll get to meet her soon enough." Rory responded with an evil laugh.

The boys gave each other and worried glance, before turning back to Rory.

"It's okay Ror." Said Logan with all sincerity, draping his arm around her chair as if to put his sincerity into a gesture. "We don't blame you. In fact we want to thank you, you're amazing and to think we could've gotten stuck with London." He smiled.

"Paris."

"Hartford, Mulan, Paris, same thing."

"Oh no, you'll find that she is very unique."

"Should I be scared?"

"Everyday for the rest of your life."

Sensing her conversation with Logan had come to its close, she tapped Finn on the shoulder. He seemed to have zoned out again. He turned to face her.

"Question."

"Yes Love" Finn asked raising one eyebrow.

"Daddy Warbucks?"

"There was always something slightly forced and creepy to me about the dance steps those employees had to do for Annie's entertainment."

Rory, Logan and Colin just looked at each other not knowing whether to laugh or cry.

"All that with a straight face" said Colin break the silence.

Rory still look horrified she turned her attention back to her work, but only before saying, "He was your friend first" shaking her head.

Finn just looked proud.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"Welcome to the little shop of horrors!" Rory announced as she flung open the door to her house and beckoned the boys in.

"How…quant" said Colin stiffly.

"Rory love, what a charming house! Would you happen to have a trash can near by?" asked Finn with a smile and a swagger. Rory suspected he had a drink or two when he dismissed his self to go to the bathroom earlier that day.

"Yes, it's in the kitchen. Why?"

"Colin needs somewhere to put the stick after Logan and I yank it out of his ass"

Rory just laughed, thinking about the friendship she had stricken up with the three boys. She got along with Colin despite his stiffness, Logan despite his playboy ways and Finn despite his drunkenness. She glanced over at Logan and wondered if he remembered the way his arm had never left her back of her chair the entire day. She wondered this exact thing when Logan whipped his hand back and smacked Colin in the back of the head for being such a snob. Rory laughed again as she slipped out of her regulation Chilton shoes and left them on the rug by the door. Colin followed suit clumsily stepping out of his and nearly falling over when he had to jump back to avoid being hit in the face by Finn's left shoe that seemed to magically fly through the air. Logan was last as he slipped out of his shoes much more sophisticated then the rest.

"Although you may not have Colin's approval, you defiantly have mine. I like it here." Logan said walking into the living room the rest trailing behind him.

"Thanks, we like it."

"We!" jumped in Finn hopefully. "Please say you have a twin!"

"Sort of." Rory laughed teasingly.

"Sort of how?" Asked Logan curiously.

"We share a brain." She said simply as if everybody in the world had someone to share a brain with.

"And a body?" Asked Finn who appeared to be bouncing with eagerness.

"No, but we do share a metabolism, eyes, humor, spunk and most importantly coffee addiction."

"Okay, so she's your…" questioned Logan.

"My mother."

Finn groaned, "Mother. God how I wished you were an orphan love."

"Why?"

"Mothers are never good things." Interjected Colin as he shuddered. "They're meddlesome, annoying, bossy, cold…I could go on forever, but I'm sure you know the rest."

"I'm not sure that I do Colin. My mom's not like that. I seriously think she still thinks that she's sixteen."

"What are you talking about Mini-me?" called a voice from out in the hallway, "I am sixteen!"

"Mini-me? We're the same size!"

"What are you talking about? You're Intzey!"

"If you're so much bigger then me, where's my blue skirt?"

"You must have misplace it," the voice retorted entering the room dressed in a white shirt and a blue skirt, looking creepily like an older version of Rory. She let out a huge fake gasp as if she was sobbing. "And I for one am appalled that you would insinuate that I might have something to do with it!"

"Misplaced it? Your thighs aren't that small."

"Hey!" They lady exclaimed then looked over at the three boys and their horrified faces an open mouths and let out another "Hey!" she grinned at Rory mimicking an English accent, "Are these the naughty boys?"

Rory matched the accent, "I do believe they are."

"Disgraces! All of your! You should count you blessing that I am even let you inside my house, filth." She glared down at them. " So whose idea was it to get kicked out of school?"

"It was mine gorgeous. I was a naughty boy." Finn said stepping forward, not at all intimidated. "Spank me."

The women laughed, "A mastermind, sexual desire and an accent! " She counted his "good" qualities of on his fingers. She turned to Rory, "Rory marry him."

"I would, but I don't think I could handle the competition." Rory joked.

They smiled at each other falling into silence before the women hit her self in the head, "Whoops, I forgot. I'm Lorelai by the way."

Not missing a beat, Finn stuck out his hand and offered a "Finnegan. But you can call me love slave."

Colin grunted his name and Logan stretched out his hand and briefly shook her hand, offering his name and complementing her on her great kid.

"What can I say? I love her" said Lorelai as she patted her daughters back inwardly laughing at the pink that was filling her cheeks.

"I'm starting to see why." Answered Logan looking over at Rory who face was brick red.

"That's nice, but enough cuteness, aren't you guys supposed to having a party. I need! I need!"

The boys smiled, but first looked over at Rory for approval.

"I suppose that's okay, but only if we take an hour long break in the middle for work."

"What kind of work? We weren't assigned any work." Asked Colin flipping through his agenda.

"Getting prepared for class tomorrow and those sorts of things."

"What kind of things?" asked Finn stupidly.

Before Rory could answer, her mother's voice cut through the air screaming "RUN!" The boys and Lorelai rushed into the foyer grabbing their coats with Rory at their heels screeching,

"Well there's the highlighting, re-reading, studying, discussing…."

Lorelai, Logan, Finn and Colin rushed out of the door and finally as the cold wind hit Rory she silenced.

"Oh my." Said Lorelai as her and the boys burst into laughing. Rory tried her hardness not to laugh, but ended up laughing her head off just like the rest.

In the ringing laughter of the unison voices and hidden feelings everybody had the knowledge that they all had way to much Gilmore in them.


End file.
